Drowning
by Your imaginery friend
Summary: Do you ever feel like you're drowning? Working so hard to get through things, only to hit rock bottom, with no air left to turn around. Do you ever feel like you need a savior? Do you ever think, things can't get worse. Do you? I do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prologue  
"Lily dearest. Where are you?" A male voice sing songed down the hall and echoed off the walls. It was a voice she had come to know well. A voice she had come to loathe.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He was taunting her, making her run for cover when she should be perfectly safe. This man had forced his way into her home, and if she wasn't safe here, then she wasn't safe anywhere.

And then, as she went to take a turn, a hand shot from the darkness, and she was turned away, her scream dying in her throat as fear gripped her. Her home had been breached, and now, no one was safe.

Chapter One

A place to call home

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An annoying sound woke seventeen-year-old Lily Evans from her nice deep sleep. She snaked a hand from beneath the warm cover and slapped it down on the wretched device. A muggle alarm clock.

She sighed in happiness as the noise stopped and settled back under her covers, perfectly happy to sleep the morning away. That was, until her bed shifted under a new weight and, as if the house was on fire, she shot up in her bed, only to be tackled back down by a mop of black hair.

"I'm up Tillie, I promise." She nearly fell out of bed as she continued to wrestle and laugh.

"Tillie, get off!" And she pushed the weight off her chest. Tillie looked up at her and, after making sure Lily really was up, leapt off the bed. She let out a small bark before trotting through the open door.

As Lily's eyes followed her beloved dog out the door, the smile was wiped right off her face. With a look of pure disgust, Petunia Evans sauntered off, yelling coolly as she went, "Get up Freak. We won't be late just because you decided to sleep in."

'Lovely to see you too, Petunia" Lily thought. Deciding to wipe the cool smirk off her sister's face later. Lily hopped out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. She showered and dressed in her favorite dark jeans and green tank top, the shoelaces of her high tops undone as she grabbed her wand, dried her hair with a quick spell and made her way downstairs.

The smell of bacon filled the air as she plopped down across the table from her father and smiled at her mother – who was pushing bacon onto her own plate.

"Morning Mum, Papa." She said, grabbing a piece of toast from the plates in front of her.

Roger Evans lowered his newspaper and looked over at his daughter. It seemed like just yesterday that his Lily had been running around the house in her bathing suit, begging to go swimming. Back then she hadn't quite understood the concept that you couldn't go swimming in the winter; you'd freeze. But little Lily hadn't cared.

The memory brought a smile to his face. "Good morning, flower. Sleep well?" He asked, putting aside the gruesome newspaper. Another gas leak had taken place and nearly a hundred people had died. A small family was even found dead in their home on the outskirts of the city.

"Definitely." She replied around a mouthful of toast.

"Good, good. Are you about ready to get going?" Today was the day of the neighborhood barbeque. Every year the community got together at the big park down the road and laughed, played, and bonded with their fellow neighbors. This year it was the Evans' turn to host it.

"Almost. I just have to put the finishing touches on the cake. Did you get the hamburgers, mum?" Lily turned to her mother now, waiting for a reply.

"I bought them just the other day, so they're nice and fresh." Katherine Evans said, smiling at the way her daughter had brought her into the conversation. "Of course there's no way I would try to cook them again."

Roger's booming laugh rang through the kitchen and everyone grinned at the memory of the last barbeque they had hosted. Poor Katherine had nearly set a table on fire when she accidentally flung a flaming hamburger from the grill.

Lily stood from the table. "I'm gonna go finish the cake." And with nods from her parents she made her ways towards the large kitchen off of the dinning room where they ate their meals. There, on the counter of the immaculately clean kitchen, stood a 3 tier, sky blue cake. Turning on the small radio and letting the Beatles flow through the room, she danced her way through the kitchen, adding touches of icing and sugar flowers as she went.

Within half an hour the cake was beautifully decorated and she was pulling a batch of cookies from the oven.

"Lily," Her mother's voice called through the house, "Ten minutes until we need to leave." Surprised, Lily looked at the clock, shouted a quick "Okay" to her mum and flew up the stairs. She only had ten minutes to get ready!

Stepping in front of the mirror the image of a pale girl with long, wavy red hair and startling green eyes stared back at her. She had flour in her hair and a smudge of chocolate on her cheek from baking. Bending to the sink, she washed her face and shook out as much of the flour as she could without having to shower. Lily quickly changed into a white, summery skirt and another green top before tripping back down the stairs, trying to pull on a pair of ballet flats as she went.

Her parents stood in the doorway, watching her run about the house. Small smiles graces their features and their minds remembered different times, when Lily and Petunia had been inseparable. Now, they barely talked. All because one daughter had been made a witch, and the other hadn't. Petunia had been devastated at first, then angry, and now, well, she was downright horrible during the summer. She was a wonderful girl during the year, smiling and having fun, like a normal teenager, but the moment Lily walked through the front door, BAM. She became rude and was constantly in a foul mood. Lily had tried not to let it get to her, but the put downs and stares she received every summer made it increasingly hard to deal with.

"Ready!" She shouted from the kitchen and carefully picked up the heavy cake, only to put it down a moment later, whip out her wand, and whisper a few choice words. Instantly the cake was floating a few inches above the countertop. Placing her arms under the floating cake, she smiled. People would think she was carrying the cake, but she wouldn't have to deal with the weight of it.

"Do you need any help, flower?" Her father's voice filled her ears, and she turned to give him a comical glare at the nickname he had used since she was three.

"Papa," She said, "You should know not to use that name by now." She grinned as he rolled his eyes. "Could you grab the cookies? They're in the tin on the counter."

"Of course, flower." And he laughed as she tried to trip him. "Pet," He yelled, invoking the nickname of his eldest daughter, "Time to go."

"Coming," Came Petunia's soft voice from the front hall. "Would you like any help mum?" They heard her ask, and began to make their way towards the rest of their small family, Lily and her father joking as they went.

"Yes please. Thank you, dear. Those hamburgers were starting to get heavy." Lily heard her mother's bubbly voice float around the corner as both her mother and Petunia came into view.

She saw Petunia walk out the front door as her mother turned to the two at the end of the hall with a smile. "Roger," She said, "We're going to be late for our own party if you two don't get a move on." Lily and her father grinned at each other before following the other out the door. Petunia was already standing on the sidewalk, shifting the bags from one hand to another, waiting for the rest of her family. As Roger and Katherine turned from the steps to the sidewalk, Petunia shot Lily the meanest glare she could muster, turned on her heel, and marched off towards the park.

"Gotta love home." She thought and she made her way carefully down the steps and turned to follow her family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I would just like to say, that I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, plots, ideas, etc. Should I forget to write this in every chapter, I am sorry, but I will do my best to remind myself that, no matter how much I wish they were, most of the characters are not my own.

Please, feel free to leave criticism and comments, or just say hey. I'm always up for ideas and thoughts and would love to hear what you have to say

XOXO,

Gypsie girl


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of J

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations, no matter how much I wish I did. I merely own the characters that are unfamiliar. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two – Friends for life

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The party so far had gone quite smoothly. Children were fighting for turns on the swings, the teens were talking in a clearing, and the adults were just relaxing or joking with her father by the grill. Lily swatted away a child that was trying to steal some frosting from her cake and grinned. Severus hadn't come because he was on vacation with his family, so, thankfully, she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Lily!" A girl's voice screamed, making her turn away from the table and scan the crowd. A petite girl with chocolate ringlets tackled her to the ground, making the two of them laugh as they landed in a heap.

"Ali!" She squealed from her place on the grass. She poked her in the side and Ali screeched as she rolled off Lily's legs. When Lily looked back down at her she saw Ali's gray eyes twinkling up at her, a small secret hidden in her smile.

"You know something I don't!" She screeched, and, with a war-like cry, pounced on the poor girl. Ali, looking frightened, jumped up and ran off, her small frame working hard to outrun Lily's long legs.

"What makes you think that?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Your smile tells all, Ali! Now tell." She laughed. Most of the party stopped to watch the two, but Lily didn't care, for the first time all summer, she was having fun. Lily watched as Ali jumped a cooler and worked harder to catch up with her small friend only to have a weight added suddenly to her back. She stopped to regain her balance as two delicate hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," The new voice said, it's voice full of merriment.

"May bay, how many times have I told you not to jump on my back?" And with a grin, Lily dropped the weight onto the ground.

An indignant "Hey!" came from behind her and Lily turned to see May Camter sitting on the ground grumbling. Her midnight black hair was falling free of its holder and her light blue eyes were mischievous.

Lily backed away sensing danger, but she wasn't quick enough. May swung a leg out and knocked her legs from under her, making her and hard on her back and groan.

"Show off."

"I'm surprised you didn't see it coming, Lily. This summer vacation must be weakening your senses."

"Just because," Lily said, "you managed to trip me once does not mean it will happen again. I was just caught up in the excitement of seeing my friends for the first time in three weeks."

"Of course you were, hun."

"Whatever." She shot back, smiling as she rolled onto her stomach, the scent of grass filling her nostrils. Her happiness, however, was interrupted by another weight on her back.

"Lily! I'm so excited to see you again! It's been forever. Did you miss me? I know I missed you. I got stuck with my brothers all summer. It's been so annoying. Oh my gosh, did I tell you? No, I doubt I did. Jack's getting married! We're all so proud, we never thought he'd ask her, but he did and I'm a bridesmaid. I can't wait for you to see my dress, it's gorgeous! You, Ali, and May are all invited too! What do you think you'll wear? Oh, how about that green V-neck? You looked stunning in it and it was so sexy, but in a good way. Plus, you haven't had a chance to wear it yet. What'll the others wear? Maybe – "

"Dee!" Lily laughed at her friend. She always spoke as if she hadn't seen them in years and it was often difficult to get one word in. Though when you managed to, she always paid full attention and made you feel like the only person in the room. It was no wonder she was well liked at school.

"Yea?" Delilah looked down at Lily, curious about the interruption.

"Oxygen flow is blocked, could you get up?"

"Oh!" Delilah finally realized that she was blocking Lily's air supply and quickly stood up. "I guess I forgot. I saw you and May on the ground and I didn't want to be left out, but I didn't want to ruin my dress either. Why were you guys on the ground anyways? Oh, I know! May finally tripped you, didn't she, Lily? But why would she do that? Unless you were chasing our little Ali again. You really shouldn't do that Lily." Delilah paused to look at her friend. Her long, blond hair tumbled forward and her large, hazel eyes seemed to scrutinize her. "Why would you chase Ali unless…" Realization dawned on her.

"Alison Meredith Dodge!" She screamed, "What do you know?"

"Why does everyone think I know something?" Her voice questioned from behind the two girls.

"My wonderful skills of deduction." Delilah replied.

"Out with it, silly." May joined the discussion, the four of them making a small circle as they spoke.

"Out with what?" A male voice asked from somewhere behind Lily. Delilah's eyes lit up and Lily turned, trying to place the voice.

"Remus!" She squealed and jumped up to wrap her arms around his tall frame, "I'm so glad you could make it. How's Katie?"

"Mum's fine. She started a garden. What about you lot? What have you guys been up to this summer? I hope it's been better for you Lily."

"It's been okay, I've been relaxing and I got my homework done early."

"I got to go to France!" Ali spoke up, "Speaking of, I have gifts for you guys. They're in my bag, which I left on your porch, Lily. It's sitting next to May's bag and Dee's closet."

"Hey. I resent that!"

"Of course you do, hun." May piped up, "I got to go skiing, it was so much fun!"

"During the summer?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Wizard's skiing resort, Lily. It always snows there."

"Right."

Remus looked kindly at the last girl. Delilah couldn't help but laugh at her friends' playful banter.

"Oh! Guess what Remus!" Delilah said, excitement filling her voice.

"What?" He asked, laughing slightly at her child-like demeanor.

"No," she giggled, "Guess!"

"Okay, er. You finally got a puppy and you're gonna sneak it to school with you so it won't ever get lonely while you're away."

"How'd you know?" She asked, "But that's not it Well, I did, and I will, but still." Delilah looked like she would burst from excitement. "Jack is getting married! And I got a solo in a ballet!"

"What?" Four happy voices yelled back at her.

"You didn't tell us this before!" Lily said

"Mhmm," May added. Everyone paused to look at Delilah.

"Why not?" Ali finally asked.

Delilah looked puzzled for a moment and gave a small shrug, "I guess I forgot."

"Oh Dee, it's wonderful! We're so happy for you!" Lily squealed, initialing a girly group hug.

"Yea Delilah, congrats." Remus added politely, smiling down at the group, "Tell Jack I said congrats as well."

"Thanks Remus, I will."

"As Remus said, Delilah, congrats." A new male voice said from behind the group.

"Uh oh." May whispered to Delilah as Ali grimaced. Lily turned around to face the new comer, unaware of her friends' thoughts screaming at her to run away. And that was when she bumped into someone's chest. A sinking feeling gripped her stomach as she looked into the face of the boy before her.

The others couldn't help but notice the sudden tension in the group, because looking down at Lily was James Potter, the supposed bane of her existence, with Sirius Black grinning from behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, guys, I know. This seems so innocent and normal, right? Don't worry, you shall soon see some scary parts. Look for them somewhere in the next chapter or two. I hope you enjoyed it so far, though, 'cause it's been fun to write.

XOXO

Gypsie Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, ok

Wow, ok. Thanks for reading this far. I know, I know, it's only chapter three, but I'm glad you've read this far. Please comment and criticize. I always love to hear from you guys. And now, read on!

**P.S. From now on, the story will be written in Lily's P.O.V. unless otherwise indicated**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Three

Not an Owl

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Um…" I felt like such an idiot, but that's all I said.

"Sorry Lily," James smiled and stepped to the side, "Hey guys, good summer?"

Ali's mouth dropped into a comical 'O' while May and Dee looked unsure as to whether or not they should answer or run, in case a prank was going to happen. Sirius waved and smiled over at us. What had happened?

This was not our typical meeting. I looked back to the girls before proceeding cautiously into unknown territory.

"It's been good. What about you guys?" I answered, watching the boys smile. Ali was chewing on her bottom lip, but the others collected themselves well, fanning out to admit the boys into our circle.

"Pretty good. Sirius came to stay with us, so now my parents have to deal with double the noise," He leaned further into the circle, and began to stage whisper, "He snores. Nearly brought the whole house down one night."

Dee giggled and I couldn't help but crack a smile as Sirius smacked James upside the back of his head. "Not true," he tried to assure us, but both Remus and James were nodding vigorously behind him, making the rest of us laugh.

"Lily? Are all your friends here? Oh, hello Remus, girls. It's good to see you all again." My mum was behind us now, saying hello, and probably wondering whom the other two were. "I'm surprised Alice isn't here, too." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

Alice was the fifth girl that made up the now seventh year girls of Gryffindor. She was also one of our best friends. Alice is one of those girls who will always make you smile, just because she always seems so cheerful. It's like, she walks into the room, and everything is a bit happier. She's pretty, no doubt about it, but in a subtle way, until she smiles. When she smiles, she's gorgeous and it seems like she could do anything.

"Her parents sent her on a trip to Italy for her birthday. We'll see her in a week." I told my mum. "Oh," I continued, "Mum, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. We go to school with them."

She smiled back at us, "It's lovely to meet you boys. It's always a nice surprise to meet more of Lily's friends. I hope you kids enjoy the party." With one last smile at the group and a wink at us girls, my mum left to tend to more of the guests.

"Not to seem rude, but," May said, "What're you guys doing here?" Dee nodded, her blond curls bouncing. Ali and I looked at each other curiously before turning to the two boys before us.

"Remus told us he was visiting you guys," Sirius said, pushing a strand of black hair from his gray eyes, "We figured we'd stop by and say hi." Dee didn't look too convinced though.

"No pranks," She asked, staring up at them suspiciously. She could make anyone cower with her stares, even at the small height of 5'0. I smiled as the boys looked down at her.

"No pranks," James promised. We all let out a breath of fresh air. For some reason, they seemed to have grown up. It wasn't a quick thing, let me tell you. We barely saw the boys last year. It was as if they had given up trying to torture us. It was comforting to see that even immature prats grew up at one point. We weren't friends, but we were no longer enemies.

"Well," I said awkwardly, "Who want cake?" The shouting commenced and I laughed as everyone rushed toward the table. Maybe to day would be okay after all.

(-)

The girls and I were walking down the street to my house after the party. Not a whole lot had happened. The boys left after a few hours of talking, laughing, and mingling, leaving us girls to spend the party how we wanted. We were all surprised by their behavior, but no one talked about it, choosing to just have fun.

Now we were going to spend the night chatting and doing girly things. Petunia, fortunately, would be staying with her fiancé and his family for the next couple of nights. My parents left halfway through the party in order to catch their flight. It wasn't uncommon that my parents would take off. They were spontaneous people, and, this being my last summer vacation before I entered the real world, had decided to leave for two weeks, in order to give us girls time alone.

I pulled them up the stairs, and helped them drag their things into the guest room, making sure to lock the door behind them. We laughed the entire time, setting up mattresses on the floor as we went.

"So," Dee said once we had all changed into our pajamas and made our way to the kitchen, "What weren't you telling us earlier, Ali?"

I looked up from making ice cream cones, curiosity filling me. I forgot all about Ali's secret. She, Ali that is, grinned over at us. Taking a seat at the table.

"Well," She started, "You know how our little Alice has the biggest crush on Frank?"

The three of us nodded. It was common knowledge to everyone but them. They had no clue whatsoever that the other liked them.

"And you know how her parents sent her on that trip to Italy?" Thus the reason she wasn't with us right now, eating Rocky Road and M&M's.

"Well, she asked her parents if she could bring a friend with her, so they bought an extra ticket." Well, this was new.

"And she asked Frank." My eyes widened in shock and I looked over to the others to see their reactions. May's eyes were wide as well and Dee had ice cream dripping down her hand.

"And he said yes!" I let out a screech as May punch the air.

"Our little Alice is all grown up," Dee said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"When did this happen?" I asked, "Why didn't we know?" Ali smiled over at us, and we followed her onto the small back porch.

"I got the letter just before I left for the party. She asked me to tell you guys, and she sent a picture." She pulled a small picture from her robe and handed it over. We laughed as we saw Alice pushing Frank into a fountain, both of them laughing. The picture Alice waved over at us and I flipped to the back of the picture where Alice had written a small note.

'_Me and my boyfriend, Frank.'_

I let out a happy sigh and sat on the railing, the girls following suit and sitting in lawn chairs of on small stools.

"At least we have one friend we can live vicariously through," May said, and we burst into laughter once again, talking about everything and anything that came to mind.

"Hey Lily, who's that?" Dee asked an hour later, pointing to a spot behind me. I turned to see a man, or a boy, across the lake. His white shirt stood out in the dark and he seemed to be looking for something.

"Probably John looking for his dog again," I shrugged, looking back over my shoulder at the boy. He was bending over his hands rummaging through the long grass.

"It can't be anyone else. There aren't any house back there, just woods and then the highway." I continued, hopping off the railing and pulling Dee up from the ground. I lead them back to the upstairs guest room, it's floor covered in several mattresses.

"Oh," She said, "Is he cute?"

"Dee!" Ali squealed, and threw a pillow at her head. She let out a gasp and grabbed her pillow, hopping up and down on the mattress.

"Oh, no. Dee I'm sorry, I-" But what Ali was gonna say, we'd never know, because Dee let out a cry and leapt forward, initiating a massive pillow fight. We ran down the stairs to the living room, into the kitchen, back upstairs to my room, feathers flying everywhere we went.

Finally, I collapsed in a heap on the mattress, holding an empty pillowcase and panting for breath. May sat on my legs, before I pushed her off, and Ali and Dee ran into the room. Our faces were bright from laughing and we couldn't stop giggling.

"Truce?" I asked, looking around. The girls nodded and it wasn't long before we drifted to sleep.

(-)

A noise woke me from my sleep. I let out a groan and looked over that the clock. Three in the morning. Turning over, I tried to fall back asleep, hoping that it was just another bird on the gutter.

Two minutes later the noise sounded again and I let out another groan.

"May," I said, giving the girl a small kick. She rolled over, glaring at me in a sleepy way.

"Too early," she moaned and tried to roll back over.

"May," I tried again, "Did you hear that?" She waited for a moment and sure enough, the noise started again.

"It's probably just an owl at the window," she answered as her eyes slipped shut, "Go let it in."

I let out a sigh, pushing off the covers and making my way to the window, stepping over arms and legs as I went.

"If Potter decided to send love notes at night again, I'm gonna kill him," I grumbled and pushed back the curtain. I let my eyes adjust and let out a small gasp at the sight before me.

"May," I said, "That's not an owl." I dropped the curtain and turned to the girls, speaking loudly and shaking them awake.

"What," Ali grumbled, her hair a mess as she sat up.

"It's not an owl," I repeated.

"Okay," Dee said, lying back down, "That's nice."

"No, I whispered, "It's not nice. It's not an owl; it's someone throwing pebbles at the window.

And it was someone I couldn't recognize.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey guys, I was wondering. Could someone teach me how to make a banner for my story? It always looks like it would be so much fun, and I've always wanted to try. If you could, that would be amazing! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it so far! Please review/comment/criticize.

I don't own anything having to do with J.K. Rowling's wonderful creations. I merely own those characters and plots that are unfamiliar.

XOXO

Gypsie Girl


End file.
